


Democratic Republic of the Congo

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [44]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Series: Around The World [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Kudos: 1





	Democratic Republic of the Congo

**Kinshasa**

Ray had been forced to move on form Chad to the Democratic Republic of the Congo as it became too dangerous for him to stay. Everything was a total nightmare, he _still_ hadn’t heard from Tomás and Ray had grown from slightly worried to down right petrified. Not that he was responsible for him but Ray being the type of person he was, felt extremely guilty and was doing all he could to find his travel buddy.

He was limited of course, with barely there internet and little to no contacts he was struggling to make his situation understood. He was at least, in an actual city, the second largest on the entire African continent according to what he had read on many a billboard as he roamed the streets; often caught out by the monsoon rains that had started.

Ray had managed to get by with the smattering of French he had learnt from Tomás, enough to be able to buy food and drink and Ray did not have to worry about being vegetarian as the majority of food he had come across had been either rice based or plantain.

“Ton ami Tomás ... Tu l'as trouvé?” A woman suddenly asked Ray, as he peered into the window of what he hoped was a convenience store.

“Je suis désolé, je ne parle que l’anglais.” Ray explained, smiling as he remembered Tomás telling him this was the most important sentence for him to learn.

“Pas de problème, j'espère que vous le trouverez!” Ray smiled even though he only picked up on ‘problem’ but the lady moved on anyway.

He carried on down the street, hunting for somewhere that might be able to give him some information, or at least what to do, as he was rapidly running out of ideas!


End file.
